<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mermaid and the Shark by Iwillshipuman69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917819">The Mermaid and the Shark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69'>Iwillshipuman69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professor XXX [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Charles Xavier, BAMF Edie Lehnsherr, BAMF Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier has a Twin, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Gen, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Magic and Science, Multi, Other, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Sebastian Shaw is Not That Bad, god save the queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Erik in the middle of a kidnapping gone wrong. He finds himself drowning. Only...not in the way he expects. And he soon discovered that there is a whole new world out there. And that everyone including his parents has been keeping things from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Selene, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professor XXX [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A whole new world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048587">And the nights were as dark as my baby, half as beautiful too</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire">hllfire</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik doesn't know how this could have happened. First, he finds himself kidnapped. His captors keep trying to decide what to do with him. One argues to sell him to his kingdom's enemies. Others suggest to kill him right there and hide his body so no one suspects anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However thankfully for Erik. The ship that he is on mysterious crashes. He doesn't know if it's simply an accident or divine intervention. But soon the ship catches on fire and Erik tries to find a way to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then sees that the ship itself is in the middle of the ocean and there is no land in sight for MILES. Erik couldn't help but wonder what would he prefer. Burning to death or drowning. He quickly makes up his mind and decided if he is going to die he is going to do it in the ocean. At least there he will go down fighting to find a way home. So he jumps into the water and starts swimming as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik has no idea how long he has been swimming. A man can't swim non-stop for days at a time so it's been less than a day. Has it been hours? He figures that much the way the moon is shining it's a reflection in the water. Then his arms start to get tired and find himself sipping under the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/So...this is how I die./</strong></em> Erik thinks  ACCEPTING it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He acknowledges that while it is not a GOOD death. It is his and his alone and there is nothing he can do about it. As he reflects on his life before he dies he thinks about his family. His friends. The kingdom he knows he will never rule because he is second-born anyway. As he struggles to keep his eyes open. He still KNOWS he js going to die. He does not deny this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em><strong> /At least I tried./</strong></em> He thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He acknowledges that while it is not a GOOD death. But it is his and his alone. And nobody can take that away from him. The last thing he sees before the water truly takes him is a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at him. He curses himself for allowing something so beautiful to be in the presence of his soon-to-be corpse.  Then the last thing he hears before blacking out into the darkness. Or at least thoughts that he knows that are not his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/You think I am beautiful. Ooo I like you, sailor. I am going to keep you./</strong></em> the voice chuckles. <em><strong>/My precious treasure./</strong></em> The oddly British voice said. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Savior and a request from the queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik gets to meet his Savior and is amazed. Meanwhile back in Genosha. News about Erik's fate has gone all throughout the kindom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gasp for air escapes Erik as he moves up. Erik groans and sees that he is not only alive. But in a soft warm bed, he KNOWS that he is not his. "I'm….I'm alive.'" Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>Soon someone enters the room and Erik noticed that it is the blue eyes he saw before. "Oh good. You're up." The British voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik gets a closer look at the blue eyes once more. He then understands what is happening. He DIED and that those blue eyes merely belong to the angel that took his soul from his drowned body. As far as angels go. He is very pretty. Although the angel begins to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate to inform you. But I am not an angel and you am very much alive." The Angel said.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>/He can read my mind? There is something mystical about the angel./</strong> </em>Erik thinks. "I'm not dead. But I was in the middle of the ocean. I was drowning." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"And now you are not my friend. I saw you passed out and assumed you were dead as well. But to my surprise only dying. I pulled you out and brought you to my home." The angel said.</p><p> </p><p>"Where am I. Who are you?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Charles Xavier. And you're in my home. Winchester my friend. "The angel  Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik Lehnsher," Erik said. He is surprised that he is so far away from home. "My god. My family must be worried sick." Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps you can send a letter," Charles said. </p><p> </p><p>Erik ponders on this. "I.. the people who took me. They could track down the letter back here. I do not want to put you in danger." Erik said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"You are far too kind," Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"Said the man who saved my life," Erik said. Then he remembers the thoughts that Charles sent to his head. "You were in my mind. How...how did you do that. What form of telepathy is that." Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah so you met mind readers before," Charles said. </p><p> </p><p>"You are the first one to be this...powerful," Erik admits.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose it's a bit hard to explain. But I am not like most people my friend." Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>".....Are you a mermaid?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Charles said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought mermaids lead men to their deaths and drown their prey," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Some do. Some don't. I am...mixed." Charles admits.</p><p> </p><p>"So you HAVE killed people," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. But I can explain that." Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik sighed and realized those beautiful blue eyes were begging him to understand. "Then explain," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes when I go for a swim in the ocean. I often find humans in the water. I sometimes try to save them. However, I can not save them all. So I use my powers to...help they ease into their fate. Make them less afraid. Calm them as the ocean claims them" Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"So an angel of mercy," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"I..am no angel," Charles said. "Not all of them were good men," Charles said darkly. </p><p> </p><p>"I understand. Some men just simply need to die." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem often calm in the presence of a killer." Charles chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"You saved my life. I almost drowned. I owe you." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you do," Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"So you have told me your secret. What happens now?" Erik asks. He is not sure what to expect. He was saved by a mermaid who not only saved his life but nursed him back to health. Who can not only walk on land but seems nice? At then he sees those beautiful blue eyes again. He feels...safe. </p><p> </p><p>"Now you are going to get something to eat. You must be hungry." Charles said. Soon Charles leads Erik to the kitchen and Erik sees that Charles does not live alone. </p><p> </p><p>"You have company," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes. Everyone! This is Erik." Charles said.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>/Do they….KNOW?/</strong> </em>Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>/, Of course, they do Erik./</strong></em> Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>/And are they your pack. Um, pod?/ Erik asks.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>/Oh no. They are not mermaids. Just me I'm afraid. Of course, they are fellow magical creatures that found themselves being exiled by their people because they have evolved beyond what their species are capable of./</strong> </em>Charles said.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>/So even the magic realm. There is still a taboo among being different./</em></strong> Erik said with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>Soon Erik noticed that he is being stared at. </p><p> </p><p>"You took a mighty big risk in bringing a HUMAN in here Charles." He sees a young teen said.</p><p> </p><p>"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause some distress. If it makes you feel any better. I thought I was going to drown." He said to her. Soon Erik finds that he is being sniffed. "Oh hello," Erik said nervously. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, there is something DIFFERENT about you." </p><p> </p><p>"Logan is nice," Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I have a gift but I am not...like you," Erik said sheepily. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Are you sure about that?" Logan said. </p><p> </p><p>"I can move metal with my mind but that is hardly a power in the grand scheme of things," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding? That's amazing! Um HI. I'm Hank" A young-looking thin man said. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, all in all. I am...just a human. I'm not like the rest of you." Erik said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do your parents know about what you can do?" Logan asks taking a sip. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to bother them with such things. I told no one and I certainly never saw a point. I was just trying to be the prince they needed me to be." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a prince?" Logan asks. </p><p> </p><p>Erik nods. "I am Erik Lehnsherr. Son of King Jakob and Queen Eddie of Genosha.</p><p> </p><p>"My god. An actual prince." Logan said shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>"How did you end up in the ocean?" Hank asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well, I was drugged and kidnapped. The boat they had me on crashed and it caught on fire. My options were to burn in the fire or drown in the ocean. I thought I would take my chance in the water. I would have preferred that." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Drowning seems awful," Hank said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well as a kid. I always loved swimming but I was hardly allowed in the water. My parents didn't like it." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"And now you're here with the rest of the freakshow." The young girl said.</p><p> </p><p>"Jubilee! You are NOT a freak!" Charles asks.</p><p> </p><p>"At least you can still walk outside." She mutters.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you...a vampire?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>Jubilee simply nods. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. What's it like?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"The incredible urge to sink my fangs to anything is overwhelming," Jubilee said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Erik said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Hank and Logan start to show more and more fur. "And you are...man-wolves?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Not sure. Not quite human. Not quite animal." Logan said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a banshee!" A red head man said.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you sing?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you?" Banshee asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure. I've been told I can. But I think they were just being nice to me because of my status." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you're a wonderful singer Erik," Charles said with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Erik doesn't argue with him and instead, he simply eats breakfast. "Do you know how to cook prince?" A VERY blue woman asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I didn't have anything better to do so the chiefs taught me to do. One of the perks of being the second-born child. Nobody has any REAL expectations." Erik admits.</p><p> </p><p>"You have an older sibling?" Raven asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes my older sister. The firstborn and future queen." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>/Jesus Chuck. Are sure we should let this guy be around us./</strong></em> Logan thinks.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>/Don't worry. Erik is exactly who we need to put our plan into motion./</strong> </em>Charles said sweetly.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>/I hope you know what you are doing./</strong> </em>Logan said.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>/Of course I do./</strong> </em>Charles said.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>/He seems….nice./</strong></em> Logan said trying not to feel guilty.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>/Of course he is. He is a good man./</strong> </em>Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the kingdom of Genosha. Word quickly spreads that the second-born prince is missing and even worse DEAD.</p><p> </p><p>"Bring me, Corporal Scott Summers!" King Jakob said.</p><p> </p><p>A man with a visor arrives and bows before the king and queen. "Your majesty," Scott said.</p><p> </p><p>"Any word on the kidnappers?" King Jakob asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Our soldiers have managed to track down the enemy's ship. However, the ship mysteriously was attacked before our troops could arrive there. Then the ship caught on fire and everyone aboard burned alive." Summers said with regret.</p><p> </p><p>The King and Queen dared not show any emotion in light of this news, not like the current state of the situation. "And what of my son. Prince Erik?" Jakob asks.</p><p> </p><p>"We could not find his body. It may be possible that he fell off the ship and most likely drowned sir." Scott said.</p><p> </p><p>"I see. Thank you. You are dismissed." He said not daring to show any emotion. When Summers left the room. Queen  Edie got up from her throne and proceeded to leave the room. After a moment of silence, the queen finally spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"He's not dead." She said.</p><p> </p><p>"Edie my love," Jakob said. </p><p> </p><p>"He's not dead. He CAN'T be dead. He is my son. I know he did not drown." The Queen said. </p><p> </p><p>"He was my son too! Don't you think that I loved him too!" Jakob said.</p><p> </p><p>"If you do not believe our son. YOUR son is still alive. Then I will find someone who does. And I will bring back our boy home." She said then proceeded to leave the throne room. The king is left alone and soon a single tear falls from his eye. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Erik my boy. My beautiful boy." He said allowing grief to overtake him.</p><p> </p><p>Soon in the dark of night. Queen Edie left the castle and proceeded to ride her horse and get some help. After she made sure that she was alone and not followed. She went to the one person who she KNEW who could help her. "Doctor Shaw!" The queen said knocking on his door. "HIRAM!" The queen said louder so he can hear her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Eddie? What in god's name are you doing here this late hour." Shaw said with a yawn as he was awoken from his slumber.</p><p> </p><p>"My son Erik is missing," Eddie said. Her statement SHOCKS the doctor and then proceeds to let her in.</p><p> </p><p>"What exactly happened?" Shaw asks.</p><p> </p><p>"My son was kidnapped. The ship was destroyed and everyone has been killed. But Erik has yet to be seen." She said.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think it IS possible that he drowned?" Shaw asks. Then the Queen gives him a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>"No. For he is of my blood. I KNOW he did not drown." Eddie said causing Shaw to sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Eddie. As much as I would love to help you. But you certainly must understand that my true profession requires...my concentration." Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p>"I am fully aware of what you do for a living HIRAM. And I and Prince Erik more than qualify as part of your profession." The Queen said.</p><p> </p><p>"Eddie," Shaw said trying to make her see reason.</p><p> </p><p>"I know my boy is alive." The queen said.</p><p> </p><p>"And what if you are wrong?" Shaw asks.</p><p> </p><p>The queen clenched her fists enraged. "Then bring something back to burry. I will not have him with an empty casket to lower to the ground." She said. "So DOCTOR Shaw. Your queen commands you. You WILL find my son. Are we clear?" Eddie said giving him a death glare that even Medusa herself would fear.</p><p> </p><p>Shaw only complies with a nod out of fear. "Yes your majesty" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Council Assembly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shaw's little hellfire inner circle gathers to find their missing prince. Meanwhile Erik tries to pull his weight around with chores. And Logan is concerned about Charles attachment to the prince.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Shaw goes to a secluded area and waits for certain people to arrive. Thankfully he does not have to wait long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why have you summoned us?" Selene asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You usually do not dare be in our presence unless something tragic has occurred," Apocalypse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know why you insist on forcing me into matters of the surface world," Namor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prince Erik is missing," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news certainly grabs the other members of the inner circle's attention. "What happened?" Emma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was kidnapped. His captor's ship.was destroyed and Erik was nowhere to be found." Shaw explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a tragedy to have drowned," Apocalypse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was tasked in finding proof in either his survival or bring something back for the king and queen to bury. They refuse to bury an empty casket." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since when do you follow the command of royals?" Emma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it's the Queen that insisted that I try to find him," Shaw admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Namor said. "Queen Eddie is invested then. Then we will do anything to assist you." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take Apocalypse and go to the scene of the crash," Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps Emma should go with me as well," Namor said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go. If Erik did indeed survive. You will need all the extra help you can get." Emma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Selene and I will track down who hired these men to kidnapped him," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes. You're black magic." Apocalypse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I assure you that only Selena is most familiar with the craft. I am simply just a doctor." Shaw said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon everyone scrambles to find the missing prince before the queen has all their heads. Leaving Selene and Sebastian alone. "You are afraid of the queen," Selene said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not?" Shaw scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh she is terrifying," Selene said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me something, Shaw. Are YOU responsible for his disappearance?" Selene asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How dare you! And of course not. Prince Erik may be ERIK. But no I would never wish him harmed too badly." Shaw admits. "Did...you?" Shaw asks. </span>
</p><p>"Of course not! If I wanted him dead. You KNOW I have other ways." She said insulted. </p><p>"My apologies." Shaw said.</p><p>
  <span>"You're ancestors would be turning over in their graves if they knew what you have done. And who you have done it with to preserve your family legacy." She laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes being a Shaw...it is a gift and a curse. But it is a burden to bear. Mine and Mine alone." Shaw said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the queen knows that as the sorcerer Supreme. You have to help certain individuals. I must say. She has certainly been one of my favorites." Selene chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell hath no fury. Like a mother worrying about her child." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back on the grounds of the Xavier Mansion. Erik is getting stronger and his fast recovery from his wounds even Logan himself was surprised. Erik tries to pull his weight around the mansion by helping out with chores. He especially enjoys watering the flowers in the garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Prince Erik," Jubilee said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please Child. It's just Erik. My title has...no real meaning. It's just a position to make us feel better about our place in the world." Erik said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surely as a prince, you have SOME say." Hank assumes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I wonder if I do. If they truly listen to me and take my word to heart." Erik sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Charles joins them all and smiled when he sees Erik. "The flowers look lovely." He said as he watched the prince levitate the watering can with his gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I owe you that much at least," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/Chuck. He is genuine./</strong></em> Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/I am aware./</strong></em> Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/What about the people who took him. Perhaps they might look for him./</strong></em> Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles ponders on it. <em><strong>/If they try anything. We'll just have to kill them./</strong></em> he said simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/You're taking a mighty big risk for a member of the Royal Family./</strong></em> Logan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/He is mine. For I have decided to keep him./</strong></em> Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan was concerned at how he was getting OBSESSED about the prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/I assure you, Logan. That he is attracted to me as well./</strong></em> Charles chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/Be careful. Don't break his heart./</strong> </em>Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/I would never do that to my greatest treasure./</strong></em> Charles said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was almost dinner time. Erik decided to repay his savior by cooking them food. Charles was impressed at how well Erik is in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After looking over the recipe book that surprisingly enough nobody hardly uses. Erik tried using the various ingredients he finds around the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dinner's ready!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what did you make?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not sure. Hope you like it." Erik said nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/God it's so cute how he tries./</strong></em> Charles thinks to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everyone starts to eat. Everyone was surprised at how GREAT it is. "This is amazing!" Jubilee said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? You guys like it?" Erik asks surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From now. You are officially our new chief." Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was concerned about how your tastebuds would differ from that of humans." Erik,admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/Okay. I get it now./</strong></em> Logan thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/Now you understand why I intend to keep him./</strong></em> Charles said to him with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/You certainly know how to pick em./</strong></em> Logan said shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles then smiles at Logan which causes Logan to raise his eyebrow. <em><strong>/Don't worry. Once Erik finds out what our lives are like. What he is TRULY capable of. He will find that he is more than just a simple prince."/</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea what year this all takes place. If anyone has any suggestions please comment. And I have no idea what the hell Erik gave the magic people. It was just enough to not make them starve! </p><p>Also for Shaw being the Sorcerer Supreme. This makes sense if you read comics because One of his ancestors Revend Hiram Shaw who was one ironically and took place during the Salem witch trials. Also, Shaw is not only related to Warren but also strangely to Agatha Harkness. I mean it's like 3rd cousins or something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The search for a prince!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hellfire Inner circle track down their prince. Meanwhile, Erik gets good news while earning his keep from his Angel Savior!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Apocalypse, Emma, and Namor take Shaw's fastest ship t</span>o the crash site.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sensing anything?" Apocalypse asks Emma. Emma then humans sniffs the air. "He jumped into the water," Emma said then points in the direction of Erik's decent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apocalypse drives the ship and soon Emma all 3 of them head jump into the water. Thankfully neither of them is human which allows them to breathe underwater rather easily.  After making sure there was nobody to dig up. Emma sniffs gets a familiar scent. <em><strong>/Oh dear./</strong></em> Emma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/What's wrong?/</strong></em> Namor asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/Erik is alive. He was saved by a male mermaid./</strong></em> Emma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/And why do you look concerned?/</strong> </em>Apocalypse asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/Because the prince was taken by someone...who really should know better./</strong> </em>Emma said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the kingdom of Genosha. Sebastian and Selene try to find Erik via magic. Soon they both begin the incantation. And say the spell in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ancient lords of magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hear our plea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let our magic reach across the 7 seas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our prince is missing we want him found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let him be viewed by all around!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon in Selene's crystal ball, the prince can be found doing chores around the mansion. At first, both Selene and Shaw assume that the prince is being forced to work. However further investigation shows Erik not being held against their will. "It would appear that the prince has found some friends." Selene chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. And every last one of them has the potential to EAT Erik." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And when has that ever stopped Erik from befriending a person?" Selene points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should still go get him," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Obviously." Selene said nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Erik stops in his tracks and gets a strange feeling that he is being...WATCHED. Erik turns around sees no one. So he scratches his head and shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought people can't sense you when you use your location magic?" Shaw asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well to be fair...he IS the queen's son." Selene points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than he realized," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing gathering up the rest of the firewood. Erik can hear Charles in his mind. <strong><em>/Erik good news. I managed to acquire a ship that is willing to take you home./</em></strong> Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/Really? That's amazing./</strong></em> Erik said happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/Yes. Of course, all of us will have to go with you in case you get attacked again./</strong></em> Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik ponders on this. <em><strong>/I don't want anyone hurt because of me./</strong></em> Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/You're so sweet to care./</strong></em> Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik sighs and could already tell that Charles will not give up on this. <em><strong>/You...are not going to listen to me are you? You are going to insist that you come with me./</strong></em> Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/See pretty AND smart. You are more than you give yourself credit for./</strong></em> Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/When can we leave?/</strong></em> Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/Well have to gather enough food and supplies for the trip of course. Weapons in case we run into pirates. Within a month really./</strong></em> Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/Where are you buying your weapons? I could use my powers to shape any metal you give me./</strong></em> Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/You don't have to prove yourself by doing this./</strong></em> Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/I know that….I want to. Besides, I WILL need a weapon to defend myself./</strong></em> Erik said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles chuckles. <em><strong>/A chief AND a blacksmith. If you weren't a prince I'd hire you personally./ </strong></em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/If I weren't a prince. I'd never leave your side./</strong></em> Erik retorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles doesn't know how to respond to that. For a rare time, Charles finds himself...SPEECHLESS.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does anyone want to comment? Does anyone want to tell @hllfire ?  Would hllfire even read this. Would they like it? Time will tell!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The journey begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite the good news, a funeral is planned. Meanwhile, Erik is on the journey back home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Weeks go by in the kingdom of Genosha. </span>Shaw decided to inform the Royal Family into their son's fate. The King and Queen welcomed Sebastian Shaw into the throne room. "Well?" King Jakob said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were right your highness. Prince Erik IS alive." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. This is good news. NOW we can plan a funeral." Queen Edie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Shaw asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Darling did you not hear him. Our son lives!" The King said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am perfectly well with hearing. And I still stand by my statement." Edie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But your majesty," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"I said I would not bury my only son in an empty casket. And I do not intend to." Edie starts  </span>"However, I do have a reason for declaring him dead. Whoever had the gall of kidnapping Erik would most likely try again. So I shall officially put my son in the ground for his safety. At least until we know who tried to get rid of those who wish to harm him." Eddie said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your wisdom knows no bounds my queen," Shaw said impressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are far too kind. Now please return to your duties at once. We do have a funeral to prepare for." Eddie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the trip was prepared and Erik used his gifts to transform the metal he was given to create useful tools. Swords for Erik. Arrows for any archers. And any other metal item he could think of that might be used by Erik to defend himself if his sword fails him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are truly a marvel my friend," Charles said with a smile as he watched the metal bender used his gift without any effort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If a mermaid thinks so. It must be true." Erik chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have the power of man's greatest weapon. You could rule the world if you wanted." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want the world. Hell, I don't want to be king." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you feel like you need to be?" Charles asks with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love my sister. I love my kingdom. I would gladly take the burden so she wouldn't have to." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are far too noble my prince," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love my family. I love my kingdom. I'd do anything to protect them both." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if you had to choose? Who do you love more your kingdom or your family?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My parents raised me to always choose the needs of the many over the needs of the few. But deep down I think I would choose my family." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You never met a human-like me before?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is NO ONE like you my friend," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you are far too kind with your sweet words." Erik chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The month finally passes and everyone marvels at the ship. "Wow. This ship is incredible." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are the ships your people have better than this one," Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes but this is still incredible," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I call this baby the changeling!" Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Interesting." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon everyone loads up on the boat and they prepare to set sail. When the boat leaves the shore Erik felt a sigh of relief. Because as much as he enjoyed spending time with Charles. He was starting to get homesick. And now he hopes when he does return home. His parents will enjoy his new friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to love Genosha." He tells the mermaid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? How's the water over there?" Charles chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I hardly ever been in the water. See my parents never let near oceans or lakes. I think they were always afraid I might drown." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well don't worry. If you do fall in the water again. I'll just save you again." Charles winks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik couldn't help but laugh at that. "I feel safe already." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is anyone reading this? Does anyone want to comment?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The sea belongs to monsters!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the journey home goes on Erik and Charles grow closer. Then when the chips are down it is the prince who saves them all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Days go by and everyone on the changeling started to get bored. "Anyone know any sea chanties?" Raven asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't look at me. Just because I am a banshee. Doesn't mean I know songs by heart." Sean said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you want a mermaid to sing to you." Charles chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then hesitates. "I...I think I may know a few songs." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon he is handed a lute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Somewhere beyond the sea</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something slumbers underneath</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When she wakes up from her dreams</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll be reborn from the deep</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our people are thriving </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your allies chose them wisely </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our rage is rising </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stand with us, would you kindly </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rise?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was lovely," Charles said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting song," Hank said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard my mother sing it to me once," Erik said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later Erik finds that he is unable to sleep. So he walks around the ship to try and make himself tired. Then he sees Charles's door is open. He also noticed that Charles hasn't gone to sleep yet either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do mermaids ever sleep?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not tired," Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm," Erik said. He is in no place to question his sleeping habits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have non-mermaids helping you? I mean...part of your pack." Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because they don't have anywhere else to go," Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is rather unfortunate," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about me?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have left us at any time. Why did you stay?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of you have tried to eat me or sacrificed me to a god. I'd like to think you are a nice person." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think we are people?" Charles asks surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Most humans...consider us monsters," Charles admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then those people are fools who never truly saw those blue eyes of yours up close." Erik blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You….you like my eyes?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have never seen eyes as blue as yours. I find myself calm when I look at them." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles is lost for words. "Erik I-" Charles tried to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles I do not know how you feel about humans. Your personal experiences with them." Erik starts. But Charles interrupts him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like my eyes?" Charles asks softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think they are the most amazing thing I have seen in my life. I would have assumed that you knew this." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I try not to read my mind without people's consent," Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are certainly are noble than most people," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles then smiled and leaned and kissed him. Erik was surprised but it doesn't mean he didn't like it. Soon Erik wraps his arms around him and kisses back. Then Charles drags Erik to his bed and now the prince is on top of him. Erik and Charles continue to kiss each other senseless. When they break for air they both laugh at what just happened. "Didn't know you were also good at kissing your highness." Charles chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik wants to respond that with a clever retort but all that came out was a yawn. "Guess I'm tired now." Erik laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can help you fall asleep if you want," Charles said then wiggles his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Erik then gets on his back and closes his eyes. Charles smiles and kisses his forehead. <strong>/Good night. Sweet prince./</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day after it was time for lunch. Logan sniffs the air and gets a bad feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Chuck! We might have a huge problem!" Logan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of problem?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon a large roar can be heard in the distance. "What the hell is that?!?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, dear," Charles said. <strong>/Everyone! Gather your weapons!/</strong> He tells everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon swords and arrows were collected and prepared to fight. Soon a massive creature rises from the sea and wraps its tentacles around the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Kraken," Charles said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The ocean is a dangerous place to die," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Erik uses his ability to levitate his sword to try to get the creature to leave the ship alone. However, the monster grabs the sword and stabs Logan with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"RAGH!" Logan howls in pain. Then he removes the sword and his wounds heal instantly. However, some of his blood get on Erik. "Erik! Get it together!" Logan said popping metal that is shiny like gold out of his knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then felt...weird. He started to growl and his skin started to turn GREY. His eyes start to turn black. Then he turns into something less than human.  When the transformation is complete Erik becomes a walking Shark-man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik?!?" Sean asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell just happened!?!" Logan asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik doesn't hear them. He doesn't listen. The prince is gone. All it is left is the animal. And with a roar, Erik charges at the monster and with his newfound strength causes them both to go under the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What...the fuck?" Jubilee asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would seem that the prince had a hidden power," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you know that he could do that?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Charles admits </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did….ERIK know he could do that?" Raven asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....no," Charles said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, an epic battle happens between monsters of the sea beneath the waters. Erik slashes the monster with his claws causing blood to seep into the ocean. The monster tries to fight back but Erik is a predator and the Kraken is his prey. Then with a mighty chomp, Erik bites down on the creature hard with his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles can see the fight by using his telepathy and reads the man's mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is happening?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik is lost in his transformation. There is still a man inside the animal. But his transformation has taken control." Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik fights and fights the monster until the creature in question is dead. But Erik still is tearing into the corpse. Charles sighs and then jumps into the water to go after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles!" Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/I shall be fine. Now that Erik saved us. I should be able to calm now./</strong> Charles said. Then he swims up to the shark-man and tries to get his attention. Erik turns and growls at him. There is a piece of the Kraken in his mouth and when he sees the mermaid he spits it out. Charles then carefully swims closer to him. Erik then finds himself in a trance when he sees the mermaid's eyes. Then he hears SINGING in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>/Sleep now my little prince. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You have already proved yourself.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So brave, so strong, so true.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You have managed to save us all.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now you must calm your mind.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Calm your mind. Calm your mind.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don't let your rage turn you blind.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Calm your mind. Calm your mind</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From now on you are mine./ </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then transforms back into his human form and falls asleep in Charles's arms. As Charles drags Erik up to the surface for air. He tries to tell Erik he will be safe. <strong>/My prince. You're safe now. I'll always watch over you my treasure./ </strong></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a twist huh! Bet you understand what I named this story the mermaid and the shark. Take that Disney! My prince Erik will eat yours! Also if you have seen the video Rapture Rise and Daddy's home from Jt music on youtube. If not do it if you also happen to like Bioshock!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The plot thickens and a rescue attempt!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik learns the dark truth about humanity and he wants to go back to the ship as soon as possible. </p><p>Meanwhile back home in Genosha. The mastermind behind the prince's kidnapping plans to make another move now that the target is dead. Which not only puts the royal family in danger but all those that are beyond human.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"RAGH!" Erik said waking up. He rubs his head with a groan. "Ugh. What happened to me?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around and sees that he is in his bed and sees that Charles is beside him watching his every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You saved us. You saved us all!" Charles said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charles! You're here in my room." Erik said nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I have never left your side." Charles admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank you," Erik said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>'What's the last thing you remember?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were fighting the Kraken. Logan got injured his blood got on me. And then...everything went BLACK." Erik said then closes his eyes. Soon he opens them again. "Oh my god LOGAN!?!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh, it's alright," Charles said softly. "He's fine. You're fine. Everyone is fine." Charles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh good," Erik said with relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're alright,"  Charles said smuggling close to Erik. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince had so many questions but having the mermaid in his arms made him not want the answers right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long was I out?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few hours. You didn't sustain any injuries this time." Charles said closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long until we reach land?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a day or two maybe. We need to get more supplies and get our ship fixed. Hopefully, we can get what we need in one stop." Charles said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are YOU okay?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. And that's thanks to you." Charles said then kisses him softly. Then snuggles close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just a human. I don't remember doing what I did to save you." Erik said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I keep telling you that you are so much more than that." Charles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you claim," Erik said wrapping his arms around the mermaid to bring him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon a couple of days later the ship finally finds docks on land and everyone is super excited to get off the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea. Let's just look around and see." Charles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jubilee puts in her cloak and her mask to protect her from the sun. Raven went with her to make sure nothing bad happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful," Michael said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always am. Besides I should be the one who should be worried about you." Raven said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother…" Michael said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven smiled and kissed his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back. Gotta protect Jubilee." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik donned his armor in case they ran into trouble. Sean and Hank went to buy the necessary supplies they needed. Logan stayed on the ship in case someone tried to steal it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles and Erik explored the area to see all the local sights. Then Erik sees a massive group of people gathering in a crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on over there?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"A festival of sorts," Charles said reading the minds of the crowds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I enjoy festivals." Erik said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I don't think you'll like this one." Charles said as he read more minds. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When the duo walked a little closer Erik was horrified at the sight. Charles just sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What...the hell is this?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"A whole lot of witch breed. Don't know why they let him live. They should all be burned at the stake." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are too dangerous to live!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik sees various people locked in chains. A young man with whiteish silver hair, a green-haired woman, and a brunette female. There is a sign on their cage labeled SHARKLINGS.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"My god this is horrible!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately my friend. Some humans are not as tolerant of magical creatures as you are." Charles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p><span><strong>/We need to free them./</strong> Erik said mentally.</span><strong>/We need to free ALL of them./</strong> Erik said angrily.</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>/Be careful of what you wish for. You might not like the consequences of your actions./</strong> Charles warns him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>/I don't care!/</strong> Erik said with a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>/We can save them tonight. When everyone else is asleep./</strong> Charles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>/Good. If anyone tries to stop us. I'll kill them!/</strong> Erik said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>/Erik…./</strong> Charles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>/What is the point of being a prince if I am not allowed to get away with whatever I want and believe there is nothing anyone can do to stop me!?/</strong> Erik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>/I understand your rage. Believe me, I do. However, you must calm yourself./</strong> Charles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>/Very well./</strong> Erik said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours pass and Erik ditches his armor to move lighter. Charles has Michael, Logan, and Banshee go with the duo so they won't be overwhelmed by the enemy. It took a lot of sneaking around but they managed to reach the cages.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So many people," Michael said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is awful!" Erik said enraged. Then Logan and Erik use their gifts to free not only the sharks but the rest of them as well. Charles has Michael teleport the children back to the ship. While the rest of the group leads the adults to the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...are we ready to go?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes actually we can leave right now," Logan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's leave this awful place!' Erik said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile back in Genosha. Everyone mourns the loss of their beloved Prince. Words were said. Tears were shed. Everyone appeared to be in mourning. Well….ALMOST everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep in the heart of a laboratory. General Stryker arrives in the lab of Bolivar Trask. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Stryker. How was the service?" Trask asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"The king and queen are very distraught," Stryker said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmpf. Serves them right. That's what happens when you put a monster on the throne." Trask said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monster sir?" Stryker asks confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes the queen may look human but she holds a terrible secret. She is a god damn witch breed!" Trask said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if she was. What about it? She married the king." Stryker said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What of it? What of it!?! As of now, Genosha is PLAGUED with witch breed. And the King does nothing! Because he not only allowed the infestation to happen. But allowed one of them to enter his bed!" Trask said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What you're saying, sir. It's treason!" Stryker said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a plan on SAVING Genosha!" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon leads the general to his secret project. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are these some sort of golems?" Stryker asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"These are not your ordinary golems. A lot of alchemy and dark magic was used to make these things. They can sense the witch breed and destroy them on sight!" Trask said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"This. So you're going to fight monsters WITH monsters." Stryker said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly!" Trask said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"To do a purge as you said. You're going to need a BIG army." Stryker said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I have that covered as well." Trask said shows the general various people in chains. "My heart BROKE when I realized my children were witch breed. Thankfully these are the only children of mind. The rest are as human as we are." Trask said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy?" Tanya asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Father stop this!" Larry pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the amulets around their necks entrance them to do whatever their current master commands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I call it the hound program. Soon witch breed will be hunted down by their own kind." Trask said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stryker felt….something in his stomach. He felt a bit queasy. "And what do you call these golems?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Trask smiled at him. "That's easy. I call them SENTINELS!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trask is insane. So crazy that even Stryker is concerned. So....let THAT sink in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Under the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ship reaches a new island and Charles finds a home for the people the crew rescued.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik looks at the ocean while the ship travels. Charles joins him. "You did a good thing tonight," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I just hate that humans are capable of this." Erik said. Then he turns to Charles. "I do not know what YOUR experience with your humans. But if it's bad. I truly do not wish to be one of them." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Erik. You could never be a bad experience." Charles said. Erik smiled at him. Then Charles looks up. "Look up Erik. Look at that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik is amazed at how bright the stars are tonight. "Wow. It's amazing." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning the crew and the ship take care of the rescued Carnival "freaks" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles was happy that Erik was determined to give everyone here a safe passage to Genosha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if they don't accept us?" Jubilee asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you could always eat them," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't eat people!" Charles said laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd give you a pardon if you did," Erik said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later Charles drags Erik to his room when everyone else was distracted with eating. As Erik tries to say something Charles kisses him and pressed him against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I….are you sure?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you tired?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No.," Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," Charles said then kisses him again. Erik wraps his arms around him and then lifts him. Charles gasps but quickly wraps his legs around the prince's waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bed.Now." Charles said between kisses." Erik carries him to the bed. He laid him down and kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles," Erik said breathlessly as stopped to get some air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm I like it when you say my name like that," Charles said then removes Erik's shirt. Then Erik started to undress Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where do you keep…." Erik starks to ask but Charles points and Erik noticed that he could easily access the item in question with his abilities. "You knew I would want to bring you to bed," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wishful thinking," Charles said. Then both men began to laugh and then kissed each other again. After finally getting each other naked Erik moved down and kissed his lover's neck. "Mmmm." Charles moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do love those sounds you make," Erik said. Then leaves a trail of kisses down the mermaid's body until he finds himself between his thighs. "Hmmm, I wonder you'll taste like a fish or a man." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik…" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik opens his mouth and takes him in slowly causing Charles to gasp. Erik wraps his tongue around his cock and then starts to suck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Erik," Charles said closing his eyes. "Get up here." He said with a growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then smirked and climbed back up and kisses him again. Then he opens the jar and proceeds to open him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik," Charles said moaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik could tease him like this. But perhaps maybe next time. If Charles let's there be a next time. He replaces his fingers and gently enters him. "Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you're huge," Charles said wrapping his legs around Erik's waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik moved and thrust in carefully at first. Keeping his pace nice and slow. Charles then sinks his nails into Erik's shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik fuck. Faster. HARDER." Charles managed to say as he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon something primal unleashed within Erik and left bites on his skin. /God yes Erik bite me more!/ Erik can hear in his mind. Erik groans and starts thrusting harder and marking the mermaid. Like he was claiming his prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For someone who is half, human Erik has incredible stamina which impresses Charles. /I'm not going to last much longer./ Erik said bitting Charles's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Come, Erik. Come./ Charles commands. With Charles's words, Erik comes and fills Charles up with his seed. It didn't take long for Charles to come as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Erik said out of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed," Charles said laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I knew sex with a mermaid would be this incredible I would have tried to find more." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should see me underwater." Charles retorts back then flips them over and ends up on top of Erik. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take a bathtub if you don't mind," Erik said rubbing Charles's hair gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better find one big enough for my tail," Charles said then kisses him softly. Then telepathically tells Logan not to disturb him or the prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Finally got the prince to bed huh./ Logan chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Shush you….and yes./ Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/You kids have fun./ Logan said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles wanted to say something but Erik distracts him and kisses him again. /You're beautiful./ Erik tried saying mentally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/So are you./ Charles said looking him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/I love those eyes of yours./ Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/I know. But I love hearing you say it./ Charles said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Always./ Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After many many rounds in bed. They both fall asleep in each other's arms. When Erik woke up he immediately noticed that Charles was gone. "Oh," Erik said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/I'm in the bathroom, Erik. I tried my best not to wake you./ Charles said in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Erik said then puts his robe on and heads to where Charles at. When Erik sees Charles in the large bathtub. He is amazed at how stunning he looks in his mermaid form. "Perfection," Erik said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's kind of you to say. Most people react quite differently." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then they truly don't appreciate true beauty then," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles's face turns red. "Could you um...help me brush my tail. I can't reach down." He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik nods and soon starts to wash the bottom half of his tail gently. "Is this alright?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, magic fingers," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I try," Erik said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Days later the ship hits the next Island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah good. Muri Island. We're almost there." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have been here before?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Plenty of times. My friend Moria runs this place." Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon unloading the residents of the island Erik was amazed at the area. "Wow," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sanctuary for magical and the gifted alike." A woman in a lab coat said. "Moria Mactaggart at your service." She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See Erik. Not ALL humans are bad." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If she is a friend of yours. Then she is a friend of the crown." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....you're royalty?" Moria asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prince Erik Lehnsherr from the kingdom of Genosha. The second child of the throne." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you brought me a prince. You never cease to amaze me." Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Moria here does research on the gifted and the magical to help them," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why take an interest?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because my son is gifted with incredible gifts and I want to help Kevin in any way I can," Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After helping everyone get settled Charles leads Erik to his favorite place. "Where are we going?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. You'll like this place." Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik takes a rowboat and brings Charles out to the water. "Charles how romantic," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hush. The place is underwater." Charles said then gets out of the boat and into the water. After waiting a few minutes Charles comes up to Erik. "Come on in! The water is fine!" Charles laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Erik hesitates and soon gets up and takes off his shirt and shoes. Then swims in after him. He stayed floating where he was, legs moving slightly to keep him from sinking completely to the bottom, and watched as Charles swam at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be afraid. It's alright." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>/But...Charles./</em> Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I first met you. I made you a promise that no harm shall come to you." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>/You informed me of this./</em> Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, take a breath my darling. Let the ocean in." Charles said sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik hesitated as his survival instincts kicked in, telling him to hold his breath and swim to the surface, but soon his resistance was broken. Charles looked at him with those blue eyes of him.  He would keep Erik safe, so there was no reason to not do as he was told. So despite his brain telling him no. He takes a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At the first breath, Erik convulsed in Charles' arms as water filled his lungs instead of air, everything inside of him burning as the salty water entered his body. Charles only smiled at him, fondly, pulling him closer and placing a kiss on Erik's forehead as if he was trying to calm a child. But, despite the pain and agony that filled his whole body, Erik took another breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik assumed that it wouldn't take long for his body to shut down completely at the lack of oxygen and the water to fill his lungs. However to his surprise. He was wrong. He finds himself able to breathe perfectly normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I said my darling. I would never let anything happen to you." Charles said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for ever doubting you," Erik said out loud. Erik finds himself not only breathing underwater but finds himself feeling fine. He feels GREAT actually. Soon Charles and Erik swim deeper into the waters below and see what Charles wanted to show him. They take a break from swimming and sit on a nearby cliff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How am I doing this?" Erik asks. Erik looks at his hands and noticed that he has grey skin, webbed hands, and feet. "What am I?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps it is a second gift you never knew you had before," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A secondary mutation?" Erik asks. Then he remembers all those times his mother warned him to never enter lakes, rivers, or oceans. How his servants were EXTREMELY careful helping his baths, the time when the Kraken attacked. "It was me. I killed the Kraken didn't I?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Once Logan's blood got on you. You went feral and saved us all." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And they knew. Everyone knew and no one informed me. My parents, my sister, the people who have lived by my side in the castle. They all knew and they LIED!" Erik said heartbroken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik…" Charles tried to console him. "I can't speak for your parents but perhaps they had a good reason," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A damn good one!" Erik growls. Charles just sighs and takes Erik's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You know I don't think you're a monster. I think you're a hero who has incredible gifts with unlimited potential. And once you achieve it. You'll possess a gift no one can match." Charles said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You make it hard to be mad when you say nice things like that," Erik mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Charles starts to sing to Erik. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"<strong>Calm your mind. Calm your mind.</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Don't let your rage turn you blind.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Calm your mind. Calm your mind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>From now on you are mine."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I didn't make it up. You CAN sing." Erik said. Then he kisses him softly. Charles wraps his arms around Erik. "So you don't mind being a man-shark?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sea monsters need to stick together." Charles chuckles then kisses him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not a monster," Erik said. "You are the best person I know." He said kissing him wrapping his arms around the mermaid to bring him closer. "Have you ever….underwater?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, not with a shark. No." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And with another sentient sea-creatures?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you would be my first. With what the tail and all." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I JUST found out I have shark powers. I suppose there is a first time for everything." Erik said softly then gently laid him on his back. He kisses Charles once more while rubbing his cock against Charles's tail. "Fuck." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The union between the mermaid and the shark was different than their time on the ship. Last time it was fast, hard, and full of lust. This time their lovemaking is slow, gentle, and passionate. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know how a mermaid and a man-shark would have sex. I don't know anyone who would know this. If you do have said knowledge....could you share this information with me? @Hllfire if you are reading this...it's a miracle there is a god.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Rescue team arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shaw's team to rescue the prince goes unexpected when they find him. Beneath the waves of the water, Charles shows Erik what no one has ever seen before.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Meanwhile back on land. Logan sniffs the air and smells trouble. "What's wrong?" Moria asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A ship just landed. And one of them is a mermaid!" Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Soon Apocalypse, Namor, and Emma arrive at the island and were AMUSED by it.</span>"Oh look it's a sanctuary," Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Impressive," Apocalypse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Logan asks not liking the way Emma and Namor smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dirty mongrel. Don't you know who you're speaking to?" Namor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Them's fighting words!" Logan said popping his claws. All 3 of them were AMAZED at the sight of the golden metal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now where did you get those things?" Apocalypse asks surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Adamantine. The metal of the gods." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And pray to tell where did you get it?" Emma asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were a gift," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here?" Moria asks with her shotgun aiming at Apocalypse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I assure you, madam. We did not desire trouble. We are looking for someone. Our prince you see have been taken." Apocalypse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how do we know that YOU didn't take him in the first place?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because his mother would KILL us if we did." Namor said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how do we know that YOU didn't take him?" Emma asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if I tried. He has the ability to kill me. Metal bones and all." Logan points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...he has power of metal itself. Interesting." Apocalypse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...mean you didn't know that?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We do now," Emma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice going Logan!" Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon a portal opens and both Shaw AND Selene come through. "Who the fuck are you?!?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Sebastian Shaw," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait...the DOCTOR?!?" Hank said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've heard of me?" Shaw said surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could I not?!" Hank said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seems you got a fan." Selene chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As much as I would like to discuss with this more. Where is the prince?" Shaw asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's...busy." Logan chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well can you tell him to hurry up?" Namor asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Charles and Erik might be awhile." Logan said laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand what are they…..oh" Shaw said understanding what Logan meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha!" Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god." Emma said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God damn it." Namor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do...do you want to come inside?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would be nice." Emma said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...do we wait until they're finished?" Jubilee asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup," Logan said drinking a beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apocalypse then sees Jubilee's fangs. "You are a vampire." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got a problem with that?" Jubilee asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The last time I fought Dracula. He tried to turn me into his servant and my horseman into his concubine." Apocalypse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I got turned by his son. And next time I see him. I'm going to put a stake in his heart." She said with a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You met with Xarus," Apocalypse said. "Unfortunately he is in charge of the vampires now." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it!" Jubilee said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But! His other son Janus is starting a revolution," Apocalypse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Well if I meet these revolutionaries I will gladly join them." She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent," Apocalypse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Don't try to corrupt the troops," Logan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are more than welcome to join my army. You would make an excellent horseman. Death most likely." Apocalypse said. Then he turns to Hank. "You would be Pestilence. With proper training of course." Apocalypse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As the Sorcerer Supreme. I do not condone trying to recruit people to join us...in someone's else house that is not theirs." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're a master of science AND magic?" Hank asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Being the Sorcerer Supreme runs in my bloodline. Family tradition. I use these skills occasionally with various herbs to heal people. Science is my true passion." Shaw admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finally swimming for a few miles Charles shows Erik a cave. "What is this?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My cave of collections." Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. A lot of stuff." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Look at this trove. Treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Lookin' around here you'd think. </span>Sure he's got everything." Erik jokes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But who cares? No big deal." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want more?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It be greedy if I say yes," Charles said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would make you human. Well...MORE human." Erik smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Funny." Charles chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In all seriousness. I am grateful you brought me here." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the first person I brought down here. Because of your gills of course." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, gills. This is what I have now." Erik said still trying to process what he IS now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they swim back to shore Erik is surprised that he has a rescue team looking for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Doctor Shaw?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Erik." Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great to see you're not dead sugar," Emma said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Frost...why are you here?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're mother wanted to confirm your survival," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And are they alright?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The king and queen are fine. However, I must inform you that you have been declared dead." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well that makes sense." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It does?" Hank asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Now the mastermind will assume they won and will make a move." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You truly are your mother's son." Apocalypse mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can your portal transport my friends back to the castle?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes but the kingdom is still mourning you and it will be difficult to hide you there at this time. I suggest you take the long way home." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh.",Erik said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you can my ship back," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Erik said. Although he misses his parents. He is happy that he gets to spend more time with Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/I didn't realize that you liked me that much./</strong> Charles said teasing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/What can I say. I like having you warm up up my bed./</strong> He retorts back with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/You're lucky you're cute Lehnsherr./</strong> Charles said shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Oh? And here I thought it was because I saved all your asses from the Kraken./</strong> Erik said with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I am your prince and you will do as I say!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the trip back Erik wants answers his parents neglected to inform him of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So….you have plenty of experiences with vampires," Jubilee said.</p><p> </p><p>"I have fought many. And many have fought by my side." Apocalypse said.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you trust them?" Erik whispers low enough so only Logan could hear him.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't?" Logan asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Only people I trust right now. Is all the members of your crew I have come to know." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Really. You trust US?" Logan chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>"Every last one of you has been very nice to me. You all have the means to EAT me. But you didn't." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hate to break it to you. But you're also one of us." Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I know that NOW," Erik said rolling his eyes. "But you know what I mean!"</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too your Highness," Logan said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>When night comes Charles shared a room with Erik because the prince didn't want to be alone and he extremely didn't want Charles to be either. </p><p> </p><p>"So do you think your mother will like me?" Charles asks snuggling close to Erik. </p><p> </p><p>"She's going to LOVE you. Besides, I think you're pretty great." Erik said with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think she'll like the….other half of me?" Charles asks.</p><p> </p><p>"If she can't. Well….I could always eat her." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik!" Charles said horrified.</p><p> </p><p>"What? I can make those jokes now. I am a shark now." Erik said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you going to confront your parents?" Charles asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Not sure. Although if you have them stare in your blue eyes. They will see that you are the angel of the sea." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still an angel?" Charles asks softly. </p><p> </p><p>"You called me Treasure when you saved me. Still think that way?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I can walk on land. And breathe beneath the waves. We're both creatures of the sea." Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"If our current professions don't work out. We could always run away together. Form our own pack. Sharks and mermaid." Erik jokes.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. People think our own current union is fishy enough as it is." Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik laughs at the pun. "God that was horrible."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we're both fish. We can make those sort of jokes." Charles grins. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>                             ***</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile back in the kingdom of Genosha. Shaw tries to explain Erik's unique situation to the king and queen. "I want to inform you all that Erik is on his way here." </p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful!" Eddie said.</p><p> </p><p>"And why isn't he here with you?" Jakob asks.</p><p> </p><p>"He….met someone sir. The man who saved his life." Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah well then. He shall be welcomed with open arms." Jakob said. </p><p> </p><p>"Is he human?" Eddie asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Not entirely sure." Shaw admits.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Shaw. That will be all then?" Eddie asks. Shaw nods and then leaves.</p><p> </p><p>"Heh." Jakob said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie rolls her eyes. "He is definitely your son." She mutters. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh come now, dear. He can't help who he falls for." Jakob said.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just saying that because of how WE met," Eddie said. </p><p> </p><p>Jakob then gets up and kisses his wife softly. "And I don't have any regrets, my love." </p><p> </p><p>Eddie blushes and looks away. "You." She mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>                                  ***</p><p> </p><p>When Shaw returns he informs the prince that everything has been prepared and that Erik is bringing guests. </p><p> </p><p>"Good." Erik said then he looks at Ocean. "So you're the sorcerer supreme. All this time huh?" He asks. </p><p> </p><p>"My job is to protect this world from magical creatures. And humans who wish to use dark magic to destroy it." Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p>"So mainly everyone on this boat." Erik said with a glare. </p><p> </p><p>Shaw sighed. "You know." He said not as a question but confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean how I'm not really human? You mean I have shark teeth? That I can take on the god damn kraken in a blood fueled rage?!?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"You took on a Kraken?" Shaw asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't change the subject!" Erik snaps.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that you should ask the king and queen about this," Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not asking them. They are not here. YOU are. So I will ask you. What am I?!?!" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Your highness," Shaw said trying to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I am the prince. YOUR prince! I may be the second born. You said you were both loyal to your job and the crown." Erik then levitates his sword and aims it towards his throat. "I will not ask you again."</p><p> </p><p>Shaw is surprised that the sword is moving on its own and is now so close to him. "You...you are gifted?!?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian!" Erik said growling his shark teeth starting to show.</p><p> </p><p><strong>/God he's clearly their son./</strong> He thinks then sighs. "Long ago your father was a mighty warrior known as the iron bear. He was a berserker. Completely engulfed in rage during the heat of battle.</p><p> </p><p>"I have never seen my father give in to rage. Not once in my life." Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a long story actually." Shaw said then he twirls his finger around. "In order to understand your story. You must know about their." Shaw tells him as he places a spell on Erik to show him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>                          ***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A long time ago in a battle far far away. A young warrior fights for a kingdom that sent him far away. He was overwhelmed by the forces of the enemy. He was the last man standing. And he thought if this be his last stand then he will make it a glorious end. He is going to die. He IS dying. And it's a fitting end. HIS end. </p><p> </p><p>The warrior takes down 7 armed soldiers in his blind field rage. Hears nothing and no one. Not even an animalistic roar in the background. The last thing he sees is a blur of grey before he collapses on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Humans….what fragile things you are." He can hear a woman's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you an angel?" The warrior asks. </p><p> </p><p>"No. And you're not going to die today." the woman said. </p><p> </p><p>Weeks pass and the warrior finally wakes up and finds his wounds have been tended to. </p><p> </p><p>"So the human wakes." the woman said.</p><p> </p><p>"You!" The warrior said. "You're the angel that saved me!"</p><p> </p><p>The woman chuckles. "I told you before. I am no angel." </p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you save me?" the warrior asks.</p><p> </p><p>She pauses for a moment. "Because we share the same enemy. And...I have never seen a man with such rage." She smiles at him. </p><p> </p><p>"So does my Savior have a name?" The warrior asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Does the human I saved?" She said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Jakob." The warrior said.  "Jakob Eisenhardt." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Eddie. Eddie Lehnsherr." She said with a smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally got the inspiration for this! Please leave a comment! Anyone. Someone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A shark and her human.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik learns a brief history of how his parents met. While the queen gets more information on her son's kidnappers and a plot against the kingdom is revealed to her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hours soon pass since Eddie has met Jakob. And in that time they got to know each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So since you're a shark. Why are you on land?" Jakob asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Circumstances have forced me up to the surface," Eddie admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how do you like it so far?" Jakob asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You humans are fragile yet fascinating creatures," Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Funny. Usually, my fellow humans don't think of me that way. That I am a mindless brute. That's because I don't follow their exact rules towards religion. I am lesser than them." Jakob said with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would not call you lesser Jakob. You've survived the battle." Eddie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you're right.' Jakob said now smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly Shaw walks in. "Now that the human is settling in. He can help us defeat the enemy."     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whose's we?" Jakob asks.             </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the warrior meets others like the shark. A man from the sea, a god, and a witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Selen, Apocalypse, Namor. This is Jakob. He is...a berserker. He survived the minions of Kulath." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is that?" Jakob asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is an evil wizard. If not stopped. Could destroy everything." Shaw explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it came to the final battle The magic users challenged the dark one. While the shark and warrior kill the minions. Soon the smoke cleared and the day was one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've certainly proven you can handle yourself," Eddie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jakob smiled. "You certainly don't make it easy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie chuckled and then whispered in his ear. "Where's the fun in that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>When the memory spell is finished the prince had many questions. "My parents met because my father almost died on land. And then a shark saved him..on land." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well yes," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does my sister share this power?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. You are the only hybrid in your family." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you? Any other magic users in your family?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Unfortunately there is only another person in my family. But I rather not talk about </span>her." </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't want to talk about it?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a long story. It's another tale we don't have time for." Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile back in the kingdom. An old friend makes a surprise visit. Eddie could already sniff her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harkness I know you're here," Eddie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon a black haried woman wearing purple teleports in the throne room. "Harkness? No Agatha today?" Agatha said with a smirk. "No small talk?" When Eddie just gave her a stern facial expression. She just chuckles. "Nice to see you too dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you up too this time?" Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, your Majesty. I heard that your son survived the accident out in the sea." Agatha said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you have something to do with his capture?" Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How dare you!" Agatha said clearly offended. "I need your family. You know for nefarious purposes and what not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate when you tell those kinds of jokes." Eddie mutters. "Did you have something to do with his rescue?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that ship had to be stopped SOMEHOW. Heard but not seen. Like previous witches before me." Agatha said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you cause the ship to catch on fire," Eddie said strangely, not surprised by this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agatha laughs at her. "Yes yes. It was Agatha all along."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here?" Eddie asks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well to warn my favorite shark queen of course," Agatha said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Warn me of what?" Eddie asks with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The invasion of course. Trask and his minion Stryker plan to overthrow you. Hang your husband and daughter." Agatha said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why are you telling me this? Why not tell Shaw?" Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because as much as I love seeing my baby cousin use spells from the dark hold. It's always fun to see you unleash your inner beast." Agatha chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was never afraid of using my teeth." Eddie said with a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's why I absolutely love you, dearie." Agatha said. "Because of all the black magic spells I have casted. You are the person I know who is darker than me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh absolutely. You are the shark that everyone fears. Land and sea is your kingdom. And I am absolutely going to make sure that you keep it." Agatha said in a serious tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are up to something. I don't know what it is. But I may not like it." Eddie said with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agatha just laughs at her statement. "Oh, you know me, your highness. I'm just loyal to a fault." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know what he's up to?" Eddie asks getting right to the point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's mixing ancient dark magic to mix it with science experiments. Shaw couldn't sense it because it is older than him." Agatha said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From YOUR time?" Agatha asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. From the last Hiriam Shaw." Agatha said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...yes?" Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More or less," Agatha said. "Give or take 20 years." She shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to help us defeat the threat?" Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already did. I don't want to take away all your fun." Agatha said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How generous of you," Eddie said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm nice like that., Agatha said. "Give Jakob my love." Then she simply teleports away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie just sighs and rubs his temples. When her husband enters. He can sense her distress "What's wrong?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agatha came to visit me," Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did she want this time?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A warning. And now we must prepare." Eddie said then she gets up from her throne and kisses her husband. "For war."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wandavison joke everyone! Also in comics. Agatha is related to Sebastian. Let that sink in.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read who this story is inspired by. And you already know what it is about. Then kudos to you. You have good taste. @hllfire if you are reading this. Big fan of your work. Hope you like this. And if the rest of you like the story. Maybe you can read the rest of my fics. Also I just listened to the cover to the song. "My Jolly sailor bold" by Ashley Serena. It came out 3 weeks ago. Anyway hope you read and like this. Maybe give me kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>